comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-3201)
Peter Parker is the son of Oscorp scientist Richard Parker and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Mary Fitzpatrick who grew up raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben after his parents' deaths. At the age of 15, Peter was bit by a genetically modified spider that transferred its abilities to him, allowing Peter to become the vigilante known as Spider-Man. History Before Being Born Richard Parker was one of Oscorp's most brilliant and promising scientists. His wife, Mary, was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most deadly agents. Together, they were the perfect team, often collaborating for the good of the world. When their son, Peter, was born, Mary requested time off from S.H.I.E.L.D., which then Director Matthew Ellis was hesitant to give her, but his second-in-command and Mary's good friend, Nick Fury was able to convince him to give her the time she needed, as he promised to take over her current case, which got extremely close to Hydra. Richard, however, was unable to be granted a paternity leave as his boss, Norman Osborn, had just put him and his partner, Edward Brock, on a project to create a suit capable of bonding to its host to eliminate any life threatening diseases or viruses. Childhood Mary Parker (3201).jpg|Mary Parker, Peter's Mother Richard Parker (3201).jpg|Richard Parker, Peter's Father Uncle Ben (3201).jpg|Ben Parker, Peter's Uncle Aunt May (3201).jpg|May Parker, Peter's Aunt Norman Osborn (3201).jpg|Norman Osborn, Richard's Boss For the first five years of Peter's life, Mary was very prominent in raising him, and Richard tried very hard to be there when he could, letting Edward do most of the overtime, as his son was older than Peter. When Richard and Edward finally completed the suit, Mary was requested by her superiors to document it. It wasn't long until Hydra learned of the suit, which could potentially be used as a weapon, so they killed Edward and made it known that they were coming for Richard next. Richard reached out to his brother, Ben, who he hadn't spoken to in a couple of years and begged him and his wife, May, to watch Peter while they figured out what to do. Richard and Mary then boarded a private jet with plans to meet Nick and his mystery contact in Canada, but it was hijacked by Hydra's assassin, The Fixer, who demanded to know where the suit was, but Richard refused to give up the information, so the Fixer killed him. Mary then attacked him, but the pilot had already been killed and their plane was going down. As the Fixer tried to jump out of the plane, Mary pulled his parachute, which resulted in him colliding with the plane and crushing his skull. Mary then tried to land the plane, but she had been shot in the stomach and soon bled out as the plane crashed. Unbeknownst to anyone, Norman had stored the suit down in Oscorp's archives, where he kept everything that could be potentially dangerous. Only he and Donald Menken knew of the archives' existence. Taken in by Aunt May and Uncle Ben May and Ben had been under the assumption they'd only be watching Peter for a couple of weeks. However, after they got news that Richard and Mary had been killed, May immediately took on a motherly role towards Peter, telling Ben that he was their responsibility now. Ben was hesitant, as he was only a construction worker and May was currently unemployed, but May reminded him that they were unable to have a child of their own, which convinced Ben. He then took on a fatherly role towards Peter and tried to teach him how to play baseball, but Peter never seemed to catch on. May, on the other hand, decided to nurture Peter and teach him about how everyone was worth something, and she also taught him how to sew, as she had always wanted a daughter. He caught onto the sewing much quicker than the baseball, which disappointed Ben a little bit, but he soon accepted that Peter probably just wasn't meant for sports. Meeting Mary Jane Watson When Peter was 9 years old, a new family moved into the house next to theirs. Daniel Freeman and his wife, Madeline, and Madeline's daughter, Mary Jane Watson. When Peter first laid eyes on Mary Jane he asked Aunt May if she was an angel. It took a while, but Peter eventually befriended Mary Jane and they came to think of each other as best friends, and any romantic inclination between the two of them seemed to fade away. High School When Peter reached High School his awkwardness was still yet to fade away. He still wasn't good at sports, but at least he finished every semester with a report card filled with A's... except in PE. Mary Jane, however, had made her way up the popularity scale, she even became a cheerleader. Freshman year was pretty awful for Peter, as Mary Jane was his only real friend, and she had made several others, including Flash Thompson, who took an immediate disliking to Peter. However, Peter's intelligence only seemed to grow as he became more and more interested in genetics and biotechnology. He would spend most of his time outside of school researching and conducting experiments of his own. He became particularly fascinated with one Dr. Curtis Connors, who lost his arm due to a flesh-eating virus. He researched the effects of splicing animal DNA with that of a human's to cure diseases and possibly leap evolution further. Connors had previously been employed at Oscorp, where Peter's father worked. A few weeks before his sophomore year began Peter e-mailed Connors telling him how fascinated he was with his work, and even mentioned his father. Connors responded within days, mentioning that he had met Richard a couple of times, and he admired his work and was sorry about what happened to him. Connors has since gone on to become the head of scientific studies at Empire State University and asked Peter if he'd be interested in an internship. Peter said the idea fascinated him, but he had too much going on already. Instead, Connors offered to mentor Peter online and share his ideas with him, which Peter was incredibly on board with, not only because of how fascinating Connors' studies were to him, but because he already felt like he'd made another friend. Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy Peter just continued on making friends, as a couple of days later he was walking home from school in the rain due to missing the train. A limo soon pulled up to him and the window rolled down, revealing his classmate Harry Osborn, who offered Peter a ride. Hesitantly, Peter accepted after Harry promised him it wasn't a prank. Once inside, Peter learned that Harry's father, Norman, was also inside. Norman instantly recognized Peter, saying he looked exactly like his father. Harry told his dad to stop creeping him out, but Norman ignored Harry and said that Richard Parker was the most brilliant scientist he had ever met, and he asked if Peter was interested in science. Peter proceeded to tell Norman about his out of school studies, which he was a little embarrassed to talk about in front of Harry, but Norman's fascination soon got him over that. Norman then asked Peter if he'd be interested in tutoring Harry, which he accepted, much to Harry's embarrassment, but Peter promised him he could help. Although he was reluctant at first, but after their first session they could feel that they would soon become great friends, first bonding over their hatred over Flash Thompson. They agreed Peter would tutor Harry every Wednesday, and they'd hang out pretty much every other day. Peter felt his confidence growing as he continued to hang out with Harry and talk with Dr. Connors online, and even still made time for Mary Jane, who took notice of his growing confidence. Peter eventually began noticing his classmates more and soon developed a crush on one of them, Gwen Stacy. He would talk to her every now and then, but he was pretty sure she wasn't interested in him, even though they seemed to have a love of science in common. Harry eventually mentions to Peter that Gwen is an intern at Oscorp, but he barely talks to her. Peter eventually gets to know her more after he is beaten up by Flash in the courtyard, but she breaks it up and takes Peter to the nurse. The next day Peter asked Norman if he could have a tour of Oscorp, which Norman was delighted to give him. Visiting Oscorp Peter had been expecting a personal tour led by Osborn himself, but instead he just stuck Peter with a large, already existing tour group led by none other than Gwen Stacy. Peter then panicked and proceeded to stay in the very back of the group, but when the group ran into Norman himself, he surveyed them and asked where Peter was. Reluctantly, he showed himself and Gwen was taken aback, but she smiled at him. He smiled back, and Norman told Peter to come with him, as he wanted to show him something special. Peter followed Norman to an older looking section of the building to a door marked "Richard Parker, PhD". Norman opened it and let Peter go inside. He told him that Richard was headlining most of Oscorp's most promising projects, and although most of them got passed on after his death, a select few were shut down as it was believed only he could complete it correctly. Norman would've gone on, but he got a distress call from Donald Menken, so he told Peter to stay put and don't touch anything, so naturally after Norman was gone Peter ventured further into his father's lab, investigating everything. The Spider Bite He soon came to a small container with a label talking about the genetically modified spiders, but the case was open a small bit, and there were no spiders inside. At least, no living ones. Peter saw four spider corpses, and the label said there were five spiders inside. Deciding not to stick around long enough for the other one to show up, Peter tried to run out, but the spider had already latched itself to Peter's jacket. He eventually ran into Gwen once more, who teasingly asked him if he was sneaking around. Flustered, he couldn't think of something witty enough to say, but instead screamed and slapped the back of his neck, which had just been bitten by a spider. Gwen asked him if he was okay, and he said that he was fine before he rushed out, leaving the dead spider on the ground. Gwen glanced at it and then at Peter before returning to the tour she was leading. Power Development Peter got on the closest train and immediately passed out as his head was throbbing and his vision was becoming blurry. He was unconscious on the train for 2 hours until a drunken man decided to rest his beer on Peter's head because he thought it'd be funny. When the condensation dropped onto Peter's head, his eyes ripped open and he jumped onto the ceiling, the beer spilling all over the girl next to him. He then looked down and saw that he was stuck onto the ceiling. This caused him to fall off and quickly get up as the drunk guy started advancing towards him, along with his drunken friends. Peter told them he didn't want to fight, but his words meant nothing to them as they each attacked him, and one by one were easily defeated. No one was more shocked than Peter himself, he felt like he wasn't even there, his body was just reacting as quickly as it could, and it was like every time before someone attacked him he could sense it. He got off on the next stop and, luckily, he wasn't too far from his house. When he got home it was past midnight, and Aunt May and Uncle Ben were waiting up for him. He told them they didn't have to do that as he began raiding the fridge, grabbing everything he could hold, and when an orange resting on the top fell off, he instantly caught it with the tips off his fingers, which shouldn't have been possible. As he began to walk upstairs, Ben started to say something about how it isn't up to him when he comes home, but May calmed him down. The next morning Peter's headache had returned. His vision would get blurry, but then it would become perfectly clear, and he could hear everything. He heard every beat of a fly's wings in his room, and when the fly began to come towards him, he easily caught it without even meaning to. He got up and went to brush his teeth, but he accidentally broke the toothpaste and it splattered all over his mirror, so he tried to get some water to clean it up, but he then broke his sink and then accidentally broke off the doorknob to get back into his room and only once he got out did he realize the toothpaste and the sink were still stuck to his hands. He was able to shake them off and then reached back onto his neck, and there was no sign of a spider bite. Peter would then spend the entire weekend researching spider bites, genetically altered spiders, Richard Parker spiders, Oscorp spiders, and cross species genetics. He was eventually able to determine that the spider bite had mutated his cells to give him superpowers, but to be absolutely sure he decided to tell Connors about everything and send him a blood sample. Connors responded instantly, eager to test Peter's blood. Once the results came back, it seemed he indeed had been mutated, and Peter decided to test the full extent of his newfound powers. Thrill Seeking With Great Power Uncle Ben's Death Comes Great Responsibility Becoming Spider-Man Meeting Connors In Person Perfecting the Lizard Formula Spider-Man's First Public Appearance Spider-Man vs the Lizard Dinner with the Stacy Family The Shocker Unmasking Uncle Ben's Killer The Lizard Attacks Midtown High Visiting the Tinkerer Curing Dr. Connors Oscorp Internship Meeting Otto Octavius Rhino's Rampage Partnership with Jean DeWolff Jean DeWolff (3201).jpg|Jean DeWolff Miguel O'Hara (3201).jpg|Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of 2099 Tony Stark (3201).jpg|Tony Stark Otto Octavius (3201).jpg|Otto Octavius Eddie Brock (3201).jpg|Eddie Brock J Jonah Jameson (3201).jpg|J. Jonah Jameson Cletus Kasady turning into Carnage (3201).png|Cletus Kasady Quentin Beck (3201).jpg|Quentin Beck Lizard (3201).jpg|The Lizard Trivia *Peter was born at 10:26 AM on February 26th, 2000 in an elevator on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. His due date was March 12, but he was born early. He was delivered by a young Nick Fury. *Peter is a Pisces. *Peter's full name is Peter Michael Parker. Michael was his father's middle name as well. *Peter's favorite movie is Watchmen. His favorite TV show was Firefly. *Despite being Spider-Man and having jobs at the Daily Bugle and Alchemax, Peter is unsure of what it is he wants to be doing as a career for the rest of his life. *Although Sentinels are capable of telling the difference between humans and mutants, they view Peter as a mutant, despite multiple blood tests by Reed Richards and Hank McCoy all stating that he is not one. *Jean DeWolff has seen Spider-Man without his mask on, but as she has no idea who Peter Parker is, she still doesn't know his secret identity. *There was once an indie film titled Smoke and Mirrors starring Trevor Slattery and Quentin Beck. It was one of Peter's favorite movies, which led to Quentin Beck becoming one of his favorite actors. However, after both of them become supercriminals Peter has vowed never to watch the movie again. *Peter is worthy of lifting Mjolnir. *Spider-Man has defeated every single one of the Avengers in combat when they were being mind controlled by an alien parasite and they had trapped Spider-Man in a Siberian S.H.I.E.L.D. base. *The Venom suit was created by Peter and Eddie Brock's father, Richard and Edward, Sr. They didn't discover this until investigating Oscorp together. *Spider-Man has admitted to being attracted to Black Widow, who is his combat trainer. She has denied any attraction to him, yet has kissed him twice, threatening to kill him should he tell anyone. He told Human Torch and Iceman each time. *Spider-Man, Human Torch, and Iceman have a group chat titled "Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends". *Peter lost his virginity to Gwen Stacy when he was 17. *Miguel O'Hara has informed Peter that his final sacrifice will lead to him becoming the greatest superhero the world has ever known. Peter chooses not to think about that. *One of his biggest inspirations had always been Tony Stark. Iron Man then became his favorite superhero. *The only people Peter has willingly told his secret identity to are Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy, the Fantastic Four, and Flash Thompson. Harry Osborn, Norman Osborn, Eddie Brock, Curtis Connors, Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Charles Xavier, Wolverine, Otto Octavius, and Aunt May all found out through other means. Aunt May is yet to tell Peter she knows. Other members of the Avengers and the X-Men were informed by Nick Fury and Charles Xavier, respectively, with Peter's permission. Miguel O'Hara however, tells Peter that in the future his identity is public knowledge. *Peter has said that he has never hated one person more than he hates Norman Osborn. *Peter has only ever been drunk 4 times. He doesn't think the hangover is worth it, so he doesn't drink. *Peter's favorite band is Panic! at the Disco. He is also a fan of the All-American Rejects, Fall Out Boy, Blink 182, My Chemical Romance, Avril Lavigne, and Demi Lovato. However, his favorite song is Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. *He used to be afraid of clowns. *His favorite food is a bacon cheeseburger cooked medium rare with a pretzel bun. *He tries not to swear around his Aunt May, but when he's hanging out with Harry he doesn't censor himself and has quite a pottymouth. *He has decided he will only ever kill an enemy if it is absolutely necessary to the survival of countless people. *His parental figures died in the order of his father, his mother, and then his uncle. The only relative he has left is his Aunt May, who he isn't even blood related to. *Peter secretly enjoys whenever he teams up with Deadpool. *He is one of the only beings in existence to be able to wield the reality stone without being obliterated. He held it for a total of five minutes, and used it to speak to his parents and his Uncle Ben one last time. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-3201 Category:Geniuses Category:Agility Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Spider Sense Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Camouflage Category:Electric Blasts Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Scientists Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Interrogation Category:Extreme Skin Shedding Category:Infrared Vision Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Investigation Category:Pheromone Release Category:Super Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Healing Factor Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Versions of Peter Parker